Nueve y 3 cuartos
by Eleuven
Summary: Remus llega al andén nueve y tres cuartos sin saber que a partir de entonces su vida ya no será igual. Esta es la historia de cómo 3 merodeadores se conocieron y se hicieron amigos para siempre - Aparecen RL, SB, JP, LE, SS - ONESHOT, ESPERO REVIEWS!


**9 y tres cuartos**

Remus miró con aprensión la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10. Se volvió hacia sus padres, pero ellos estaban ocupados hablando con otra familia de magos. Se secó las manos en el pantalón, que le sudaban por agarrar tan fuerte el manillar del carrito.

-Vamos, hijo –le dijo su padre mirándolo-. Tú vete entrando y cogiendo sitio, nosotros te seguimos.

Remus asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el muro de ladrillos. Respiró hondo, cogió carrerilla y empujó el carrito directamente hacia la pared. Pero, en lugar de estrellarse contra ella, la atravesó como si estuviera hecha de humo y se encontró en un andén muy diferente, en el que una locomotora pintada de rojo brillante silbaba y echaba vapor, que se extendía por el andén en el que se reunían familias enteras de magos.

-Nueve y tres cuartos –murmuró Remus, con una sonrisa.

Se volvió y vio cómo sus padres surgían de la pared. Su padre se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por los hombros.

-Bueno, pues ya estás aquí. –Miró el tren en cuyo lateral estaba grabado el escudo de Hogwarts-. A mí me impactó mucho este lugar, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él.

-Yo no provenía de una familia de magos como tu madre. Para mí todo esto era nuevo. Las túnicas, las lechuzas… la magia.

Sonrió con melancolía y suspiró. Su madre se rió.

-Hogwarts es un lugar fascinante –dijo-. Ya verás como te sientes como en casa.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer en… luna llena? –preguntó Remus en voz baja. Ese tema le preocupaba muchísimo.

-El director nos ha asegurado que está todo controlado –le tranquilizó su madre.

Su padre se puso serio.

-Muéstrale respeto a Dumbledore en todo momento. Gracias a él estás aquí.

Remus asintió. Ya lo sabía, su familia se lo había recordado durante todo el verano.

-Pórtate bien –oyó que una severa mujer le decía a su hijo, un chico de pelo negro y rostro agraciado.

Remus se fijó en que toda la familia iba vestida de forma muy elegante, incluso el niño más pequeño, y él se miró sus zapatillas sucias y sus pantalones desgastados.

La locomotora pitó de nuevo, de modo que Remus se despidió de sus padres y subió a uno de los vagones arrastrando el baúl tras de sí. Caminó a lo largo de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes que formaban pequeños grupos, felices de volver a verse, y se metió en un compartimento del fondo, donde no había nadie. Colocó el baúl en la rejilla en lo alto y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Minutos después, el tren silbó y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

* * *

Varios compartimentos más allá, el chico en el que Remus se había fijado buscaba un sitio libre, sin éxito. Se cruzó con una joven ya vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts que decía:

-Yo estoy en el vagón de los prefectos. Tú no puedes ir, James, así que busca un sitio por aquí.

-Sí, Diane, sé que no puedo ir –replicó un chico de la misma edad que él, delgado, de pelo negro y despeinado y ojos color avellana detrás de unas gafas-. Me lo has dicho ochenta veces en todo el viaje.

La joven movió la cabeza.

-Te veo en el colegio. Más te vale que te pongan en Gryffindor, o te lo reprocharé durante toda tu vida.

Sonrió, dio media vuelta y se marchó con la melena castaña ondeando tras ella.

-¿Tú también eres de primero? –preguntó el chico.

James reparó en él y asintió.

-Sí. Me llamo James Potter.

El chico sonrió.

-Yo soy Sirius Black.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar un sitio?

-Vale.

Cogieron los baúles y los arrastraron por el pasillo. Sirius abrió la puerta de un compartimento donde sólo había una chica mirando por la ventana. Los miró con timidez.

-¿No está ocupado, verdad? –preguntó Sirius mientras colocaban los baúles.

La chica negó con la cabeza agitando su melena de color rojo oscuro. Se dejaron caer en dos asientos con un suspiro, uno enfrente del otro.

-¿Ésa era tu hermana? –preguntó Sirius.

James negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi prima. Y hay tres más como ella.

Sirius se rió.

-¿Van las tres a Hogwarts?

-Sólo dos. La que has visto es Diane, que está en quinto. Elizabeth tiene un año más que yo, empieza segundo.

-¿Y la otra tiene un año menos?

-No, dos. Se llama…

-Espera, a ver si lo adivino. Mmmmm… ¿Anne? –James negó con la cabeza-. Ehhh… ¿Mary? ¿Sophie? ¿Charlotte?... ¿Ingrith?

-No, ninguno. No creo que lo adivines –replicó con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Lucy? ¿Stella?

-No.

-¿Jessica?

James fue a negar de nuevo, pero se detuvo y lo miró pasmado.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-¿En serio es Jessica? –Sirius parecía asombrado de sí mismo.

-¡Sí, Jessica! Aunque la llamamos Jessy. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Se me da bien la adivinación –contestó Sirius con altivez, y los dos se rieron.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente y entró un chico de su edad, con dos cortinas de pelo negro a ambos lados del rostro. Corrió a sentarse frente a la chica.

-No quiero hablar contigo –dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Sirius y James dejaron de prestar atención.

-¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-Sí, uno –contestó Sirius-. Se llama Regulus y es estúpido.

James se rió.

-¿Por qué?

-Es el favorito de mis padres. Para ellos, él todo lo hace bien. Es repelente.

-¿Es más mayor que tú?

-No, más pequeño.

-Bueno, entonces puedes utilizarlo como esclavo.

Sirius se rió con una carcajada.

-¿Porque es más pequeño?

-Claro. Yo lo hacía con Jessy hasta que sus hermanas se aliaron y me utilizaron a mí como esclavo.

Sirius siguió riéndose y se tendió en el asiento cruzando las manos tras la cabeza.

-Utilizarlo como esclavo…, eso estaría bien. Tenemos que hacerlo el año que venga a Hogwarts.

En ese momento oyeron que el otro joven le decía a la chica:

-Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin.

James se volvió hacia él:

-¿En Slytherin? ¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin –masculló Sirius con algo de pesar.

-¡Vaya! –repuso James-. Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona…

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición –replicó Sirius sonriendo burlón-. ¿Adónde irías tú, si te dejan elegir?

James hizo como si blandiera una espada y dijo:

-¡A Gryffindor, "donde habitan los valientes"! –Sirius se rió y él añadió-: Como mi padre.

Snape hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se volvió hacia él.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, qué va –dijo el chico, aunque el tono despreciativo de su voz lo desmentía-. Si prefieres tener músculos antes que cerebro…

-¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas? –le espetó Sirius y James se echó a reír.

La chica se puso en pie, los miró con antipatía y dijo:

-Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimento.

-Ooooooh…

James y Sirius imitaron su tono altivo. Los otros se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-¡Hasta luego, Quejicus! –le dijo James al chico a la vez que intentaba ponerle la zancadilla.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sirius aún seguía riéndose.

-Slytherin –murmuró con cara de asco-. Seguro que es el típico que está obsesionado con la pureza de sangre. Como mi familia.

-¿Y tú no? –le preguntó James con suspicacia.

-No, yo no. Yo no soy como ellos, que piensan que ser un Black te convierte en alguien de la nobleza.

James sonrió y se desplazó hasta el asiento de al lado de la ventana, que había quedado libre.

-Me parece que aún queda bastante para llegar –comentó-. ¿Te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?

-Vale.

Abrieron la puerta y salieron al pasillo. Lo recorrieron asomándose a las ventanas de los compartimentos.

-No me suena nadie, y yo que pensaba que conocía a todas las familias de magos… –dijo James.

-¿Tú también eres de sangre limpia? –preguntó Sirius mientras caminaban hacia el fondo del tren.

-Sí –respondió el chico con un mohín.

-¿No te gusta?

James se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual, pero no me gusta que mi familia… mis tíos y demás… siempre me digan que seré un gran mago porque lo llevo en la sangre. Además, odio pensar que alguno de mis antepasados tuvo hijos con su prima, o cosas así… Ser de sangre limpia sólo trae problemas.

-Pues supongo que no te hará gracia saber que recuerdo haber oído a mis padres hablar de tu familia.

-¿¡En serio!?

Lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, y Sirius se rió.

-Sí, decían algo como que era una de las pocas familias que preservaba la pureza de sangre.

James puso cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

-Pienso casarme con alguien que tenga sangre mezclada, o incluso _muggle. _

-Yo les digo eso a mis padres para asustarlos.

James se rió. Habían llegado a los últimos compartimentos, donde casi no había gente. Éste se asomó a uno y dijo:

-Mira, aquí hay un chico solo. ¿Entramos?

-Vale.

James abrió la puerta y el joven se volvió hacia él.

-Hola. ¿Te importa que entremos?

-No –respondió el chico con una sonrisa tímida-. Claro que no.

-Soy James Potter –le dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Y yo Sirius Black.

Se sentaron enfrente de él. El joven esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Yo me llamo Remus Lupin.

Los otros apreciaron que estaba muy pálido y extremadamente delgado, como si estuviera enfermo. No le dijeron nada, sin embargo.

-¿También sois de primero?

Ellos asintieron.

-¿Sois familia? Os parecéis un poco…

James y Sirius se miraron y se rieron.

-No, no, nos acabamos de conocer.

-Sí, hace sólo media hora.

Remus pensó que no lo parecía. Cuando los había visto, había pensado que eran familia, o al menos que se conocían de antes. Algo invisible los unía, aunque no supiera qué.

-¿Tenéis hermanos? –preguntó.

-Yo sí, uno –contestó Sirius-. Pero a veces desearía no tenerlo.

-No sabes lo que dices –le interrumpió James-. A mí me gustaría no ser hijo único.

-Pero tú tienes a tus primas… ¡Imagínate que fueran tus hermanas y tuvieras que estar toda la vida con ellas!

James puso una expresión de disgusto y los otros dos se rieron.

-Yo tampoco tengo hermanos –contestó Remus.

-Los hermanos sólo sirven para acusarte ante tus padres –replicó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Y para jugar con ellos! –repuso James.

-Y para usarlos como esclavos –añadió Remus sonriendo, y los otros dos lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Vaya, empiezo a pensar que de verdad tendría que haberlo usado como esclavo –dijo Sirius-. ¡Ya me lo han dicho dos veces en media hora!

Estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que se abrió la puerta de nuevo y asomó la vendedora del carrito de la comida.

-¿Os apetece comer algo?

Sirius, que era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, dijo que sí, y la señora empezó a servirle ranas de chocolate, chicles, pasteles en forma de caldero y empanada de calabaza. James cogió otro tanto, y Remus se mordió el labio inferior. Él no disponía del suficiente dinero como para gastárselo en chucherías.

-Yo no quiero nada, gracias.

James lo miró.

-¿De verdad no quieres nada?

-No…

En ese momento le sonaron las tripas, pero afortunadamente ninguno de sus nuevos amigos lo oyeron.

-Vamos, seguro que tienes hambre –le animó Sirius.

Remus fue a responder, pero James ya había pedido más cosas para él. Cuando se las echó en el regazo, Remus abrió mucho los ojos y musitó:

-No era necesario, en serio… Esto cuesta mucho.

-Qué va, no te preocupes.

-Te lo devolveré.

-¡No digas tonterías! Mis padres tienen mucho dinero, ya es hora de que se gaste en cosas productivas.

-¿Cómo golosinas? –preguntó Remus riéndose.

-Exacto, como golosinas.

-Mis favoritas son las ranas de chocolate –intervino Sirius.

Remus sonrió.

-Yo ya estoy harto de ellas. Tengo ya todos los cromos.

-Hubo un tiempo en que yo tenía todos los cromos –dijo James con mirada soñadora.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que me los rompió mi prima.

-¿Todos? –preguntó Remus, impresionado.

-Sí, todos. Uno por uno, delante de mí. Fue una lenta tortura.

-¿Quién? ¿Jessy? –inquirió Sirius.

-No, Elizabeth.

-¿Y por qué hizo eso?

-Porque su mayor placer en la vida es fastidiarme.

-Me suena –repuso Sirius.

Remus sonrió y miró por la ventana.

-Creo que ya queda poco para llegar al castillo. ¿No deberíamos ponernos ya las túnicas?

-Sí, es verdad.

-Yo me había olvidado.

Sacaron las túnicas de Hogwarts del baúl y se las pusieron. Cuando se vieron unos a otros vestidos con ellas, sonrieron.

El viaje en los botes que los llevaban al castillo sucedió sin incidentes, sin contar con que Sirius se asomó demasiado para tratar de ver al calamar gigante y por poco se cayó al agua.

-Yo hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos, no me creo que exista –replicó con el ceño fruncido después de que Remus y James lo agarraran por la túnica y tiraran de él, riéndose.

El Gran Comedor recibió a los nuevos alumnos con una luminosidad diáfana y el techo encantado poblado de estrellas. Se sentaron en los bancos asignados mirando a su alrededor con la boca abierta. Remus olvidó sus temores acerca de la selección y de las noches de luna llena y sólo pudo pensar en lo bien que se encontraba entre sus dos amigos.

NIRAYE.

Basado en _Harry Potter,_ de J.K. Rowling.


End file.
